Something Unexpected
by dreamerisdead
Summary: Maya's the new girl and she meets Tori and the gang. She falls for Beck, but doesn't show, especially since he has a girlfriend. but Jade cheated on Beck, leaving him terribly heartbroken and upset. Will Maya be able to heal his broken heart? BeckXOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello peoples! I really love Victorious, especially if Beck and Tori were to be together, but sadly that doesn't seem to be happening…:( so I'll just do a fanfic about it to make myself feel better^^. But this won't be BeckXTori, instead it'll be BeckXOC. Yeap… Heheh I hope you guys will like it, and hopefully, I'll have the determination to keep writing

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and I don't wish to.

Chapter 1- Tori.

_"Alright, here goes!"_ Maya thought as she stepped onto the grounds of Hollywood Arts, her new school. She stood at the entrance for a few seconds, looking around her. There were walls painted artistically, there were people dancing, acting and singing in groups around the place. There were also a lot of people gathering at what looked like an open concept cafeteria. The only thing that ran through her head was these words: _this place is __**crazy awesome**__! _ She still could not believe she was actually going to be attending school here!

Smiling, she headed for the main building. Walking through the double doors of the said building, she noticed that in here, there were _more_ walls painted artistically, and the lockers were also decorated specially. She thought about being able to decorate one of those lockers however she wanted, and she felt even happier. She let the buzz of the crowds of students fill her ears-it was just so amazing! She breathed in and refreshed herself, then walked up to a fairly tall girl with brown hair.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name is Maya, and I was wondering if you could give me the directions to um… S-Sikowitz's class?" She asked, unsure if she got the pronunciation right. Apparently, she had.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Tori. You're in Sikowitz's class for first period? Lucky for you, we're in the same class! Let's-" Tori was interrupted by a girl in black clothes that just walked past.

"Yes, _so _lucky," the girl said, sarcasm practically dripping off her words. As she walked off, Maya heard her say, "we'd be lucky if you were banged down by a bus." Upon her words, Tori gave an exasperated look and said loudly, "thank you for your comments. Although I'd gladly like to inform you, it was not needed." It was directed at that- clearly unhappy with Tori- girl, which in turn shouted back, "You're welcome!" before turning the corner and stalking off. Tori turned back to Maya, "as I was saying, before Jade rudely interrupted, that we're in the same class, so let's go there together!" She ended with a smile. Maya smiled back at her and gave a cheery, "sure!" before the two of them walked off towards Sikowitz's class.

Hey guys! Here you go, the first chapter! I know, it's REALLY short, and I'm sorry for that… but it's nearly 2 in the morning, and I'm being chased to go to sleep:( well, hope you guys like it, and I _might _redo when I have the time:) well, I'll see you guys! Don't forget to review!^^ thank you~

+Dreamerisdead+


	2. Chapter 2

Hellows:) I'm back, and it's early in the afternoon now, so this chapter should and will be longer! Heheh hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Okay, here Maya meets the entire gang! I wonder how it'll go~ Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Everyone, Improv.

On the way to class, Tori and Maya talked about Maya's previous school and how things were in Hollywood Art's, about the classes and courses and how being in this school was like a dream come true for both of them. "I really can't believe that as of today, I'm going to be a student here!" Maya said.

"I know right!" Tori responded, "I couldn't believe it when I started here too!" She laughed, "It really is an _amazing_ experience, and you are so going to love it!" As they stepped into the classroom, Tori pulled Maya by the arm, "come on, I want to show you to some people!" The girl just laughed and followed.

"Ooh, Tori!" A petite girl with red hair squealed as the brunette came to a stop.

"Hey Cat! Hey guys!" She addressed the four people in front of her. "Guys, this is Maya!" she gestured towards the girl standing behind her. "Maya, this is Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck, and Jade. Guys, this is Maya, she's new here." "We can see that, Vega" The mean girl-Jade- voiced out.

"Um, hi!" Maya greeted each one of them, which in turn greeted her back with 'hey's and 'hi's, and a 'whatever' from Jade, before she walked away. "Control your girlfriend," the boy named Andre said to the other- Beck? He laughed, "Sorry for… her." "Does she hate me or something?" Maya asked, a worried look starting to appear on her face. "No! No, she doesn't hate you! I mean, she's just like that. In a way, she practically hates everybody." Beck spoke up, attempting to comfort Maya, who in turn mumbled, "clearly not you…"

Before Beck could say anything, a man with weird clothes climbed in through the window. "That's Sikowitz, our teacher." Tori whispered before putting her bag down next to a random chair. Maya really wanted to ask, _"Is he homeless?" _

"Alright class, take your seats! Today we'll be doing some improv, but first of all, let us welcome our newest student, Maya! Now Maya, please tell us, do you have any idea what improv is?" Sikowitz announced in one breath. "Nope," Maya replied. "No?" He asked with an expression on his face that screamed 'really?' "No? Not even the teenie-tiny weenie-winiest idea?" Maya just shaked her head with a dumb expression on her face. Sikowitz gave an exasperated sigh and sat on the edge of the mini stage in front of the class and turned to face everyone. He rolled his eyes mockingly and said, "Tori, would you mind explaining to Maya what improv is? Hopefully, her brain can soak it all up. Like a sponge." He shivered.

Tori laughed and explained that improv is basically improvising when acting, with that Sikowitz called Tori, Maya, Beck, and Jade on stage. "Jade, start with the letter a, Go." Sikowitz pointed. "And look what we have here." Jade said, turning to Maya.

"Be nice," Beck cut in. "Correct, listen to him, Jade!" Tori Encouraged.

"Don't you think this school is pretty awesome?" Maya tried changing the subject.

"Elephants are awesome!" Tori piped in before Jade could make an insulting comment.

"Fact! Elephants are Grey in color!" Beck contributed. "Good time ya'll are having discussing elephants? See what ya'll discuss when one sits on you." Jade commented. Beck and Tori were just about to say something when Maya spoke, "How about you try not to be so mean?" "I'll pass. Now, about the elephant, if you'd like, I could make it happen." Jade said. "Jade, try not to be mean. Please? " Beck persuaded her. "Kaleidoscopes are pretty!" Tori jumped in, hoping to lighten the mood. "Like your ass," Jade insulted. Everyone's jaw went slack; this was the first time Jade used that word. "Must I tell you how your face isn't any better?" Maya commented. That left Jade speechless, it left _everyone_ speechless. After a few seconds, Jade started sputtering, "y…you…wh…ho…I…"

"Wrong letter! Jade, take a seat." Sikowitz announced. Jade was about to turn to get off the stage, but turned back to face Maya and whispered rather menacingly, "Big mistake. You'll regret ever talking to me like that. I swear, you will." Then she turned and stalked off to her seat.

"Alright! Tori, your letter- " He was interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling that his lesson was over. "Well, class dismissed!" and everyone filed out of the room. Heading for a vocal lesson, Maya gave an inward shiver, and kind of spaced out. Lucky for her, none of her 'new friends' had the same class as her, so nobody would ask. The thing is, what Jade said had left her shaken. But she was strong, she could fight, so she did not have to worry, right? She just hoped that was the case. She stopped in the middle of the corridor, and sighed inwardly. After one second, she gave herself a mental boost before heading off to face the day.

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I didn't actually finish It in one afternoon. I actually took a few days to complete this chapter… well, that's my problem: I don't have much discipline. But I hope you guys will review, so that I can have encouragement to write and update faster!^^ Hope you guys like it!

**REMEMBER: READ and REVIEW.**

Please and thank you! 3

+Dreamerisdead+


	3. Chapter 3

HEYYYOOOOO, I finally have the motivation to write a new chapter, so HERE IT IS. I hope I'll finish it. Well it's lunch time! Hehe let's see what happens:)btw im changing it to maya's pov.

Chapter 3: first lunch, unpleasant much?

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their things and filed out of the room. Vocal lesson was so awesome! Everyone had so much talent! How I wish I had it too, how great would that be? My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into a someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The words flew out of my mouth before I realised it was Beck, "oh.. it's you..". The sudden impact caused me to stumble, but he grabbed my arms and held me upright. "Hey, it's me! Sorry, you okay?" He looked at me worriedly. I smiled and assured him that I was fine, and he invited me to sit with him and his friends.

We got food from Festus and headed to the table. Todays special was some chicken dish, which didn't look like chicken at all. "How are we supposed to eat this thing?" I asked Beck incredulously, as we sat down; the others were not here yet. He laughed and said, "Use your mouth? Do you need me to feed you?" I just laughed and proceeded to biting what looked like lumpy mess but actually tasted quite good, it was a delicious lumpy mess! I was enjoying my chicken when a hand slammed down on the table in front of me. I looked up and realized it was Jade.

"I want to sit here, move." She spat.

"Why should I?" I asked after I swallowed, "I was here first."

"And I'm here now. Move, or you'll be eating my lunch today." She threatened. I snorted and continued eating my delicious mess of a lumpy chicken. I knew she was angry, pissed at me for not giving her the seat, but I did not care. I just continued eating my food, when Beck started calling Jade's name, his hands reaching up as if he was trying to stop her from doing something. And she was. Before I knew it, she had dumped lumpy chicken goop onto me. I can see why she did that, apparently hers did not have a nice texture.

"Enjoy your lunch, chicken." She walked off.

"Gosh! Maya, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Are you okay?" Beck frantically got up to help me. "Yea, I'm fine, just got to get this mess out of my hair. It's fine Beck, it's not your fault, you don't have to apologise!" I assured him as I wiped off what I could with tissues. "I'm so sorry!" he sighed, "well, she is my girlfriend, and I just can't help but feel bad and apologise when she does something horrible. There you go!" He wiped off the last bit. Some had gotten in between the strands of my hair, which meant I had to bathe to get it out. Gosh.

"There's still some in your hair, you gotta wash it out right? Here I'll help you take care of your things while you take care of it, and I'll tell your painting teacher you'll be late?" He offered.

"Sure, thanks! And it's fine, you don't have to apologise anymore," I said before he could apologise again. He smiled sheepishly, "alright thanks. I'll see you later then. Bye."

HELLOOOO. How was it? I'm pretty proud of it cause there's alotta maya and beck interaction! HAHAHA tell me what you think yea:D

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU:) **

**LOVE YOU READERS3**

**SEEEYOOOOUUUUU.**

+Dreamerisdead+


	4. author's note: goodbye

Authors note:

Hey guys! LOOOONNGG time no see! I know I know, it's my fault and I'm sorry. Well. I'm here today cause, well, I've got some bad news. My email got hacked D: so I'll be deleting this account and creating another one. I'm really sorry! All the stories will be gone cause I have no idea where my stories are on the computer. I know, I'm sad too:( but my new account will probably be under the same pen name, so we'll meet then! All of you readers have been so lovely and nice with all your reviews and advice in writing, I'm sorry I've been an unfaithful writer, never updating my stories… WELL, I've got new ideas for new stories, so there will be more to come!:) really hope I meet you guys again! Thank you and goodbye.

Forever and always,

dreamerisdead


	5. Chapter 4: caught snogging?

**Hello mylovelies:)**

**I'm a shit writer so I've never been updating, and I know, I was supposed to delete my account but I found out that I didn't have to!:) so I'm back, new chapter and all. Enjoy!:) **

The halls were empty when I came out of the bathroom after cleaning up. I supposed that Beck had already brought my things to my painting class so I decided to head straight there, thinking about how helpful and wonderful Beck was. _Such a pity he's with Jade_, I mentally sighed to myself, _she so does not deserve him. _I found my thoughts drifting to Beck, how kind he was. Oh hell, he was so good looking, I couldn't help but admit as I thought of how he looked up close when I bumped into him before lunch. As I walked past the utility room, my mind drifted to thoughts of his smile, his laugh, his adorable facial expressions and I could not help smiling as well.

Just then my thoughts snapped back to reality when I heard muffled sounds coming from the utility room and I thought I saw someone familiar through the little window on the door. I back tracked a little and peered in to see people…_snogging._

_Holy hell, wait up, _I thought, _is that…Jade?_ I felt a little sheepish as the realization of who it was hit me. Here I was thinking about how cute and all Beck was when he was making out with his girlfriend. At that moment, Jade shifted to the left, allowing me a peek at her fellow kisser.

It was not Beck.

Okay, so maybe the guilt about thinking of him disappeared, but shock and confusion rushed to fill its place. Which meant I bombarded myself with questions: _What was Jade doing kissing someone that was not Beck, in the bloody utility room? Was this considered cheating? It was, right? Oh my god, Jade was cheating on Beck! Does he know? Oh my god. If he doesn't, does this mean…I have to tell him?_ And _oh my god, how the hell am I supposed to do that? _

"What you looking at, Maya?" A voice startled me out of staring at them. HIS VOICE. He was walking towards me and _shit girl, you've got to move._

"um nothing, nothing at all Beck. Just thought I saw something move in there, so just looked in to check. There was nothing though, my eyes must be playing tricks on me." I lied and proceeded to laugh, nervously. He stared questioningly at me, but then shrugged it off.

"Whatever you say. I already brought your bags to your painting class, just thought I should come…let you know." He had seen what I saw, and burst through the utility room door.

_Well, shit. _

**AND I'M**__**BACK**_**.**_

**Which means this chapter has come to an end and OMG HE FOUND OUT. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW. I don't know, we'll find out in the next chapter I guess! **

**I hope this chapter was okay, and hopefully you guys enjoyed it? Let me know yea!:) **

**Read and Review please!:D **

**love yalllll**_** ,**_

**dreamerisdead**


	6. Chapter 5: Kyle Summers, yea?

**Okay hi there everyone again:) how are you all?**

**So yea I'm back with a new chapter! I realised that my chapters are actually REAAAALLLYYY short because of the way the documents transfer and shit and I feel like I'm such a lousy writer and I'm not being fair to all my readers. I'm so sorry… I'll try to write more! Okay anyway, to recap, in the previous chapter Beck caught Jade kissing someone else :O and Maya was there!:O:O so let's see how this chapter goes, shall we?:) **

Chapter 5- Kyle Summers, yea?

Beck opened the door so roughly I thought it might snap at the hinges, and the cheating couple turned towards us when they realised they were not alone. Jade's eyes went wide and she immediately detached herself from whoever she was kissing, who in turn stood up straight and dusted himself off. Both their faces had a red tinge to it, either from the intensity of their snogging or the intensity of Beck's burning gaze. I gulped, fearing what Beck would be about to do. I mean, catching your girlfriend cheating must hurt so there was no doubt he was going to be upset, and I could not and did not want to imagine what Beck would be like when he was angry, but by the looks of it he is one scary pissed off person.

"Beck, wh-what are you doing here?" Jade's voice shook as she started towards him, but Beck glared at her and she stopped. She turned away to avoid his eyes, and that was when she saw me.

"What the fuck are _you _doing here?" Her face twisted as the addressed me, "Beck, why in the world are you with this disgusting thing?" She looked back at him as I felt the burn of her insult; her words echoed in my mind and I felt so humiliated. I looked down in hopes of becoming invisible at that moment of time, then I realised that Beck was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white and his hand was trembling. I looked up and saw that he kept swallowing, as if to swallow the anger.

_Poor boy, _I thought, _don't you ever just let your feelings out?_

I raised my hand to reach for his arm as I opened my mouth to say his name but he beat me in making a sound, and I dropped my hand.

"Shut up." He said to Jade through clenched teeth, "disgusting? _You're _the one who's disgusting." Her mouth fell open and she started stuttering, trying to form words. Without another word, Beck turned and quickly walked away.

"Beck!" Jade called and went after him, pushing me out of the way, making me collide with the door frame with quite a bit of force and hurting my back.

"Oww…" I muttered.

"You okay?" A voice asked. I looked up and realised it was the guy that was sucking Jade's face earlier on and I found myself just staring at him and getting a little angry. He had layered hazelnut brown hair that grew to his ears with side swept fringe, and his eyes were this stunning light emerald green. "What?" He asked when I did not answer him.

"Who are you even? How could you even do that? Don't tell me you didn't know that Jade and Beck were together, the entire school knows! I've been here a day and I know, so there's no reason you wouldn't." I threw some questions of my own back at him; he just sighed and raked a hand through his effortlessly styled hair.

"I didn't mean to create any problems okay? I swear! I mean, yeah I would love to make out with her, who wouldn't? Come on, she's the most unattainable girl in school and she's hot and really gorgeous. Anyway, she was the one who dragged me in there and got really close. I did try to stop and ask her about Beck, but she said that it was okay and he wouldn't mind. Still, I didn't dare to do much so I didn't; she was the one who was doing most of it. If I knew it would get him that mad, I wouldn't have kissed her at all, I promise! I'm sorry alright?" He explained everything to me at one go. He really did look sorry and I could not stay mad at him since I was convinced he did not mean to do such a horrible thing. I sighed and looked away from him and at the direction where Beck and Jade ran off in. He did the same.

"No point in saying sorry to me, it's not my relationship that you might've ruined."

"Man, I hope he doesn't get too mad at me. He's a good guy and I'd hate to have him hate me."

"You should apologise to him and explain. He's a really understanding person so if you explain it to him, I'm sure he'll understand." I advised. He sighed again.

"Yeah I probably should. Thanks." He looked back at me. "I'm Kyle, by the way, Kyle Summers." He flashed a really gorgeous smile. I gave him a little smile of my own.

"Sure. I'm Maya, and I've got to get back to class. You should too, by the way." He chuckled at that.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" He asked.

"Yea, I guess. See you around." I answered, waved, and made my way back to class.

**BACKKKKK. **

**Okay so I hope this chapter will turn out longer for you guys *fingers crossed* and yea, I know, it's sucky as a chapter. I guess my chapters always are…but oh well. And like always, I wrote this over a span of about 5 and a half hours because I kept getting sidetracked. Oops. ANYWAYS I hope it's okay and you guys will kinda like it? I actually really hope so. DON'T HATE ME CAUSE MY CHAPTERS ARE SUCKYYYYY please?:/ let me know how you guys think I should improve, yea? And ideas too. Like how you'd like to see the story progress maybe. LET YOUR INNER PLOT WRITER SURFACE AND PUKE IT'S GLORIOUS SPARKLINESS OF PLOTS ALL OVER THE KEYBOARD. Right yea. Okay I'll go. Sorry for all the caps. Sucky writer, signing out. **

**As always, read and review pleaseee**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE 25/7, 8 days a week. **

**dreamerisdead x**


	7. Chapter 6: Listen

Why hello there, my lovelies!

I have once again appeared (heheh) and I am coming to you at 11:30pm… but hey, I beyond owe you guys at least one update. So, my prelims have just ended, and about a month more to some MAJOR exams that will kinda decide my future :S but I told myself that I'll update this story after my prelims, so HERE I AM.

Anyways this chapter will feature some Jade and Beck action, yea?:)

Ok, I hopeeee you guys will like this chapter. See you on the other side of the page!:)

Chapter 6: Listen.

"Beck!" Jade called after the dark haired male in front of her, "Beck, just wait, please." He came to an abrupt stop, and spun around.

"What. What more do you want?" He spat at her accusingly, his nostrils flaring and eyes filled with hurt and anger. "Do you want to kiss me, now that you're done with Kyle? Maybe you want to snog Andre too, huh?"

"What? No. Beck please just listen to me, I can explain! I-"

"Explain?" He snorted incredulously, "I don't see how you can explain anything. What is there to explain? You made out with another guy, you basically cheated on me! How could you? How could you do that to me when all I've done is be there for you, care for you, _love _you?" He did not let her get a word in. Taking a shaky breath in, he looked her in the eyes and asked softly, "How could you, Jade? I…just…how could you?"

She opened her mouth as if to say something but could not form a sound as she saw the disappointment and pain in his eyes. A few seconds of silence passed and Beck could take it no longer. It was just too painful to look at Jade at this point of time, after she's done such a disgusting thing and the fact that she couldn't even explain herself for what she did hurt too damn much. He loved her and he always saw the best in her, even when everyone saw the worst, and he thought she loved him too. Apparently he was wrong. He gritted his teeth and turned away, leaving her standing there in all the misery that she caused the both of them.

Sighing internally, he couldn't help but think to himself, "_what do I do now?"_

The next three periods after the snogging episode had left me really worried about Beck, because we both had the same classes but he had not been there for any of them. By the time the bell that signaled the end of school rang, my worry for him was overwhelming. I could not help thinking about the things he must have been going through, worrying about where he was and how he would be doing. With so much going on in my head, I could barely pay attention in class. _Sigh._ Those three periods of my first day totally just went to waste. Oh well.

"Hey, Maya," Tori greeted me as we ran into each other in the halls, and brought me out of my thoughts. "You alright? You're looking quite distracted there."

"Hmm? Oh, um yea. I'm fine, don't worry. Just settling in, that's all," I assured her with a smile. "Oh, by the way, did you see Beck?"

"Beck? Nope. Wasn't he in class with you?"

"Oh, um yeah he was, but um... it's just that I have something about class to ask him but he left really quickly, like before I could even catch up with him, he was gone already. So, um I was just wondering if you saw him." I felt it was best to lie- or at least not tell her the truth and the entire story about how we caught Jade kissing someone else.

"Oh… um oh well, I guess he really did leave really quickly, 'cause I haven't seen him. Um, how about this, I'll give you his number, and you can ask him through the phone, yea?" She offered. I smiled as I felt this was perfect for me to check up on him and make sure he was alright.

"Um yea sure, please and thank you, Tori! That's wonderful, " I thanked her as she passed me Beck's number and we parted ways for home. On the way home, I opted for sending a text to him:

"_Hi Beck, it's Maya. I got your number from Tori, hope you don't mind! You weren't in class and I was worried, so I just wanted to check up on how you're doing. It must be quite difficult, I guess, going through this kinda thing. I wouldn't really know though, given I have never experienced it, but nevertheless, I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need any help, I'll definitely do what I can within my abilities, and if you need someone to talk to, I'll most definitely be here to listen. Just get some rest today, and try not to stress too much over it, alright? Okay, I guess that's all. Hopefully I'll get to see you in school tomorrow._

_Oh, and Beck? It's okay to let go once in a while. If you need anything, I'm just a text or a phone call away, yea? See you!"_

_Sigh…_ looks like the day was a day of endless sighs, aye.

HI THERE AGAIN. HOW WAS THAT?

Heheh idk. Not so proud… quite a rushed chapter, to be honest, but I'm just going to comfort myself by saying IT'S SOMETHING AT LEAST. WELLLLLL yea. I guess that's it for this chapter. _Sigh…_Well, I'm off to bed now, so I will see you guys in the next chapter then!

Read and review, please and thank you!

**dreamerisdead**


End file.
